1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to an extra long wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional wrench 1 having an extra long handle for use in particular situations. However, the amount of metal material required for manufacturing the wrench 1 is increased, leading to an increase in the cost. Further, forging such a long handle is more difficult, and incurs a higher cost, in comparison with a handle with an ordinary length. Mass production of the wrench 1 having an extra long handle is not easy, and the high cost product is not attractive to customers.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional extra long wrench 2 includes a hollow handle 7 and two operative members 4 respectively mounted to two ends of the hollow handle 3 by tight fitting. Each operative member includes an inner end engaged in an associated end of the hollow handle 3 and an outer end exposed outside the hollow handle 3 for driving a fastener. The problems encountered in forging of the above-mentioned wrench 1 are avoided while saving material. However, the inner ends of the operative members 4 are liable to disengage from, or undesirably slide into, the hollow handle during use.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a wrench comprises a first operative member and an extension. The first operative member includes a first end adapted for driving a fastener. The first operative member further includes a second end having a connecting portion. The connecting portion includes an engaging hole. The extension includes a receiving hole in an end thereof. The connecting portion of the first operative member is received in the receiving hole of the extension. A coupling portion protrudes inward from a perimeter wall defining the receiving hole. The coupling portion is engaged in the engaging hole of the first operative member.
A second operative member may be mounted to the other end of the extension.
Preferably, the second operative member includes a first end adapted for driving a fastener. The second operative member further includes a second end having a second connecting portion. The connecting portion of the second operative member includes a second engaging hole. The extension includes a second receiving hole in the other end thereof. The second connecting portion of the second operative member is received in the second receiving hole of the extension. A second coupling portion protrudes inward from the perimeter wall defining the second receiving hole. The second coupling portion is engaged in the second engaging hole of the second operative member.
Preferably, the engaging hole of the first operative member extends from a first side of the connecting portion through a second side of the connecting portion.
Preferably, the end of the extension includes a third coupling portion protruding inward from the perimeter wall defining the receiving hole of the end of the extension and opposite to the coupling portion of the end of the extension. The coupling portion and the third coupling portion of the end of the extension are respectively engaged in two ends of the engaging hole of the first operative member.
Preferably, the second engaging hole of the second operative member extends from a first side of the second connecting portion through a second side of the second connecting portion.
Preferably, the other end of the extension includes a second coupling portion protruding inward from the perimeter wall defining the second receiving hole of the extension and opposite to a fourth coupling portion of the other end of the extension. The second coupling portion and the fourth coupling portion of the other end of the extension are respectively engaged in two ends of the second engaging hole of the second operative member.
Preferably, the receiving hole and the second receiving hole of the extension are end portions of a longitudinal through-hole extending from the end of the extension through the other end of the extension.
Preferably, the extension is tubular and rectangular in section.
Preferably, the receiving hole is rectangular in section.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a wrench comprises a handle and two operative members. The handle includes two ends each having a receiving hole. A coupling portion protrudes inward from a perimeter wall defining each receiving hole. Each operative member includes a first end adapted for driving a fastener and a second end having a connecting portion received in an associated one of the receiving holes of the handle. Each connecting portion includes an engaging hole. The coupling portion of each end of the handle is engaged in the engaging hole of an associated operative member.
Preferably, the engaging hole of each operative member extends from a first side of the connecting portion through a second side of the connecting portion of the operative member.
Preferably, the receiving holes of the handle are end portions of a longitudinal through-hole extending through a longitudinal length of the handle.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a wrench comprises a handle and two operative members. The handle includes first and second ends. A longitudinal through-hole extends from the first end through the second end of the handle. The longitudinal through-hole has two ends each defining a receiving hole. Two coupling portions respectively protrude from two opposite walls defining each receiving hole. Each operative member includes a first end adapted for driving a fastener and a second end having a connecting portion received in an associated receiving hole of the handle. Each connecting portion includes an engaging hole extending from a first side through a second side of the connecting portion. The coupling portions of each end of the handle are respectively engaged in two ends of the engaging hole of an associated operative member.
Other objectives, advantages, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.